


Bribery By Pastry

by Stormysongbird



Series: (re)Written!Verse [8]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Bribery, Gen, Humor, friendships! - Freeform, muffins have many meanings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormysongbird/pseuds/Stormysongbird
Summary: Muffins can mean a lot of things...





	Bribery By Pastry

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everybody! 
> 
> Well this story is coming a little late, many apologies for that. But this is the moment in chapter 9 that Buffy accidentally sees in the coffee shop. Where Wood is having coffee and a muffin with Jenny? Turns out our dear principal has a question.

“Here we go.” Principal Wood smiled as he returned to their table with their bounty. “Two coffees, and one blueberry muffin.” Jenny smiled gratefully as he placed the pastry in front of her. She’d missed breakfast getting ready for this thing, and that muffin, with the crumbly sugar things, looked very very good. Not good enough for her to make a pig of herself in front oh her boss though. Speaking of...

“If this is about the lesson plans, I sent them to your inbox about a week ago.” She made sure to smile so it didn’t sound so outwardly defensive. He had called her about them when she’d been in the middle of a post breakup funk. “If they didn’t go through-“

“No no they did.” He waved his hand as if to clear the air.

She needed to plead her case. In case things went wrong. “Look Principal Wood.”

“Robin, please.”

“Robin then.” She agreed, chuckling. “No offense but I’m a little at a loss here. You call me out of the blue and say you want to talk about something and now you buy me a muffin. Either this is more social than we talked about on the phone or you’re firing me. And if that’s true then I deserve the chance to plead my case.” She has to smile at that one, take the sting out. Besides if he was going to fire her he would have done it earlier. Maybe a stern principal to teacher talking to?

He leaned back in his chair. “Actually it’s more of a bribe.” Jenny quirked an eyebrow at that statement. “I was hoping that, since you have experience in this kind of thing, that you would consider being the faculty advisor for a Sunnydale Wicca Club.”

That was not what Jenny had been expecting. Tearing off a small piece of muffin she popped it in her mouth and chewed. “A Wicca club?” She asked, with a hand in front of her mouth, the no talking with your mouth full loophole. “There’s a demand for that kind of thing?”

“Well no.” Her boss admitted taking a sip of his own coffee. “But I figure with the energies of a Hellmouth and more students experimenting,” Jenny vaguely remembered hearing something about kids drawing a circle of pentagrams in the boys locker room (amateurs) “it might be beneficial to give the students a place where they can safely learn.”

Jenny frowned. “And your asking me to be in charge of this.” Her, in charge of a bunch of students teaching them about magic. She wasn’t even powerful enough to feel okay calling herself a witch!

Wood rested his forearms on the table and leaned forward. "Look the actual power here is unimportant. What is, is that these kids have a place they feel they can go to learn about magic. Something we both know has more real consequences than people think. And I think you are the best person for the job." Jenny nodded and finally took a sip of her own coffee. She knew about this. Quite a few unexplained fires and mass rave deaths actually came from spells gone wrong. Unfortunate side effect of all the pagan iconography. 

Jenny ran a hand through her hair and looked down. Inadvertently, her eye caught the aventurine crystal she'd hung around her neck. She'd worn it because aventureine reduced stress and she'd figured she'd need it...

"Point taken." She chuckled shaking her head. "Alright, I'll give it a shot."

Wood's eyebrows raised. "Are you sure? I didn't even get to the part where you'd be giving up your lunches and free times." That got her to bark an honest laugh. 

"Even then." She swatted at his hand as it crept towards her muffin. "But hands off the breakfast or no deal."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's so short but I hope you like it!


End file.
